mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Sprite
Would any one object if I sub-headed the Nannasprite's section and rearranged the article to allow the inclusion of other Sprites at a later time? It is a widely held theory that each kid will have one, and the four place holders for orbs support this. It'll be messy work but I'm willing to do it, just need to know it won't be immediately undone.--DukeLions 03:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't object to turning the Nannaquin's page into a The 'Kernelsprites' page, in a similar vein as the Homestuck Kids or Guardians articles, though it seems a little pre-emptive at this time. I don't doubt we'll need such a page at some point though.--Bunnyboi 03:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) It might be simpler to turn the Kernelsprite page into the Nannasprite page and just make a new Kernelsprites page. I know its not needed right now, but its a near unavoidable issue. Just thinking ahead and trying to make the Wiki more friendly for small edits, for people who don't want to create a new page when needed but might want to put in some trivia now and then. So what do you think about me moving the page and creating a new Kernelsprites page?--DukeLions 03:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. I'd support that idea. However, a Kernelsprites page would likely compare and contrast different kernelsprites. So far there's only one.--Bunnyboi 04:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll wait then. But it feels good to have a game plan.--DukeLions 04:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That's true, but we have an even more pressing concern for now. gardenGnostic's revelation is going to give us a lot of information and articles to update.--Bunnyboi 04:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. That is going to one wild ride. Oh the anticipation!--DukeLions 13:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The "rambunctious crow ghost" seen on the monitor wasn't a kernelsprite. dave didn't get to using sburb yet Homestuck has already shown a penchant for having characters work on separate timelines.--Bunnyboi 01:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) yes, but pesterchum makes it possible to tell what point each character is The Eldritch Princess was modified before we even got to see what it originally looked like. Rose mauled it with her sewing skills. It was a princess, now it's an Eldritch princess, so those tentacles are NOT normal. Traits and Likenesses A lot of this bit seems either pointless, made up, or guesses. In particular, the 'chronic injury' bit, doesn't appear to be true as the Jasper/Princess sprite is unharmed from what we've seen. The tentacles are not an injury. I think it's just trying to see patterns where there are none. I would personally remove the chronic injury section, as well as any guesses on future sprites that aren't based on anything we've seen. But I didn't want to do it without seeing what other people thoughtAlienatedduck 14:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I removed it, at any rate. The entire section was pointless, it made the article way longer than it needed to be, it forced readers to scroll past it in order to get to the actual content-- and it's just bad practice to drop a huge glob of speculation into the middle of an article anyway. Majutsukai 03:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Terminology This might be nitpicking of me, but aren't Sprites and Kernelsprites different things? The Kernelsprite is what you get when you prototype the Kernel that emerges from the Cruxtruder. Upon entering the Medium, the Kernel-half of the Kernelsprite splits into Light and Dark and spreads its prototypings to the denizens of the Medium. The Sprite half is left behind to assist the player that created it. As a result, wouldn't it be more correct to just call them Sprites after the Kernel-half has left? --Nerva Magnum 03:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You're right, of course, but I'm not sure it's necessary to make such a fine distinction for the purposes of this article. Majutsukai 10:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Split Anyone else think we should split off the individal sprites into their own articles? It's been bugging me for a while now. ~Octachor n 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that they already have their own articles. Nanna, AFDave, Jaspers, and Aradia all have a section of their page devoted to their life as a kernelsprite. We aren't going to learn enough about the lusus kernelsprites in my opinion to warrant creating a whole page for each. I would agree with moving AFDave to a page called Davesprite, but then again I would rather not rename Jaspers to Jaspersprite and Nanna to Nannasprite because they are important characters regardless of being sprites. So with the consideration of symmetry I think it would be better to leave AFDave the way it is. Loverdesang 17:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) They do have their own articles, but this page is used as the primary one for their sprite states. I think the sections for the individual sprites should go on their respective pages, and this article should be used to describe sprites in general. ~Octachor n 20:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that this page could become more about kernelsprites in general. I like to think of this page as more of a disambiguation article. However, I do think there needs to be at least one page where all of the kernelsprites from the individual sessions are put next to each other to be compared. Loverdesang 23:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC)